Earth
Earth, also known as the Earth and Planet Earth, was a planet in the solar system whose native sapient species were primarily the human race and the Silurians, though they were by no means the only intelligent species to develop there. The twin planet of Mondas, it was the third planet from it's sun and therefore also known as Sol III, though mainly to extraterrestrial cultures. By the 20th century, various incarnations of the Doctor, as well as Romana and Captain Hardaker referred to Earth as a "Level 5 planet". It was a planet in which the the Doctor had a "particular interest" and may even have been the origin of some of the Doctor's DNA. Certainly, it was the planet from which the Doctor drew most of their travelling companions. It was also a planet about whose complete history the Doctor had demonstrated expertise, often knowing minutiae about it and being able to sense which points in its history and in its solar system's history were able to be altered, and which not. The Fourth Doctor once referred to it as his "home from home", as did the First. He found that something about the planet always cheered him up. Although the Twelfth Doctor for a time claimed that the Earth wasn't his home, he later admitted that "this was his world too." It attracted many alien invasion attempts throughout its multi-billion year history. Indeed, it owed its very existence to a species that hadn't originated there. Its core was formed around either a Racnoss webstar or a Time Lord containment shell which hid the caldera. Still, it was not a planet that was merely ripe for invasion. Its history included long periods of time where it was a formidable player in intergalactic politics. At the height of its influence, Earth was the centre of several massive empires and confederations, and its DNA was flung to the furthest reaches of the universe. Earth was thought to be the homeworld of the Enemy in the War in Heaven, with some Time Lords suspecting that the thousands of alien invasions the planet endured were faked. Astronomical Data Location Earth was located at galactic coordinates 58044 684884 in Sector 8023 of the Third Quadrant. It was 149,600,000 kilometres away from the Sun. It was the third planet in the solar system. At one point the planet was transported to the Medusa Cascade by the Daleks, and was subsequently towed back to its normal orbit in the Solar system by the TARDIS. It was later shifted two light years from this position by the Time Lords and renamed Ravolox circa 2,000,000 AD. At some point it was returned to its original location. Moon(s) For much of Earth's history until 2049, a planetoid-sized egg was a satellite of Earth. This egg, known as the Moon, impacted the Earth's tides and eventually hatched in 2049. The creature replaced the Moon's position with a "new moon" - equal in size to the original - when it laid another egg shortly after hatching. By the time of the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire, the Earth had five moons. Geology Earth was rich in many valuable metals and elements. It was one of the few sources of quartz in the galaxy and was also rich in silicon and carbon. The planet was not entirely spherical, which meant that Shanghai and Buenos Aires, while technically antipodes, were slightly off. The Blessing ran through the Earth between those two points. Atmosphere and Gravity Earth's atmosphere was 80% nitrogen and 20% oxygen. Carbon dioxide was vital to Earth's lower atmosphere. Due to human activity, Earth had a lot of toxins and dioxins in its atmosphere, which would have provided decent nutrition for the Nestene Consciousness. The First Doctor noted that Earth's atmosphere and gravity were roughly equivalent to those on Gallifrey. As the Third Doctor noted, with the invention of the motor car came a change in Earth's atmosphere. As cars admitted excess carbon dioxide into the atmosphere, causing pollution, they were fitted with ATMOS in the 2009, and didn't emit any at all. What they did add to the atmosphere, though, was clone feed, as it was the Sontarans' plan to convert Earth into a cloning world. This was reversed by the Tenth Doctor and Luke Rattigan, who used an atmospheric converter to clean up the atmosphere again. Geography Earth's surface changed considerably over the course of its long history, owing to its high seismic activity. When native life first appeared on the planet, for example, what later became the middle of the Atlantic Ocean was a vast, rocky wasteland. The actions of humans, specifically their pollution, also had a major effect on the geography of the world. By the 26th century, the seas of Earth had been polluted, irradiated, set on fire and boiled off into a thick sludge. By the 52nd century, winters never occurred due to global warming. However, in the days of the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire, the Earth was far less polluted than in the twentieth century. Over millions of years, continental drift caused the surface of Earth to change radically, creating such features as the Arctic Desert and the Los Angeles Crevasse. The National Trust installed gravity satellites to hold back the expanding Sun, from a now uninhabited Earth. They also shifted the continents back to their earlier positions, a planetary style known as "Classic Earth", which took billions of years. It stayed like this until the planet's final destruction in the year 5,000,000,000. Sapient Native Species Several sapient and semi-sapient species evolved on Earth, though the most important and influential ones were the humans and Earth Reptiles, known as Silurians. Other sapient species native to Earth included the Fairies, Sidhe, the dolphins, the Carpanthans, the Mermen, the Tuskens and the Erithians Flora and Fauna In its long history, many species had evolved on Earth. By the 21st century, over three hundred billion species of animals had already evolved and gone extinct. The Fourth Doctor stated that Earth was the only planet in its galaxy where oak trees grew. Historical Significance Early History Before Life Following Rassilon's Eternal War against the Yssgaroth, the Time Lords tracked down all the openings to the Yssgaroth's universe and closed them off with containment shells disguised as planets. The Earth was one of these. According to another account, Earth formed circa 4.6 billion years BC around a Racnoss spacecraft which carried the last of their ancient race. The craft drew in surrounding asteroids and shaped them into a planetary body. Soon afterwards, the Eleventh Doctor arrived on a Tuesday, in what he described as "6 billion years ago." At that time, the Earth was hot and volcanic. Around 3 billion BC, the consciousness of the Sououshi settled on Earth and went into dormancy. At much the same time, the Sentience was also trapped in the forming Earth. Creation of Life Native life eventually developed due to the explosion of a Jagaroth spaceship circa 400 million BC, the experiments of the Archaeons using red lightning to seed the Earth and turn it into an ordered "garden" circa 450 million BC, or both. Dinosaurs, Silurians and Sea Devils Various species of saurian creatures dominated the planet until circa 65 million BC when a freighter from 2526 time-warped to this period and exploded in the upper atmosphere. The resulting clouds of dirt and smoke obscured the Sun, lowering the temperature and causing mass extinctions. An intelligent species of reptiles flourished and then went extinct. Reptilian Silurians and Sea Devils were also active and were the dominant species on Earth. During this time, the red leech also existed and was the Silurians' most virulent enemy. They were believed to have gone extinct during this period, but at least one survived to the year 1893. The reign of the Silurians and Sea Devils came to a final end when the small planet (later known as Earth's primary satellite, the Moon) entered Earth's orbit. Some of the reptilian scientists, such as Dr Wolik, calculated that the Moon would closely approach Earth, drawing off the atmosphere and destroying "all life". The Third Doctor repeated the claim to Marc Marshall that the Silurians built the shelters when they thought the planet would "suck away" Earth's atmosphere as it rushed by. Conversely, the Fifth Doctor recalled that the Silurian astronomers predicted that Earth was about to be "struck" by the planet at the time, and the Eleventh Doctor described the trajectory of the planet the astronomers had predicted as a "crash course". The reptiles went into suspended animation until the atmosphere returned. Because the atmosphere never went away, they stayed in hibernation for millions of years. Nonetheless, the effects of the Moon's arrival, while never completely pulling the atmosphere away, caused huge tidal waves to sweep over its continents, volcanoes to erupt, earthquakes bringing mountains down and cyclones to rage across the planet. Millions of humanity's ape ancestors drowned or were blown into rocks by the winds, but some survived and multiplied. During millions of years of hibernation, the reactivation machinery of the reptiles' hibernation units deteriorated. One account implied that the Moon was already in orbit before intelligent life had developed, while another stated that it was an egg laid by an alien species around 100 million BC. Apes, regarded by the reptiles as pests, eventually evolved into the species known as humans, given a substantial jolt forward when the Fendahl Core arrived in Africa circa 12 million BC. Human Age The Rise of Human Civilisation Human civilisation evolved quickly, assisted (either accidentally or directly) by the Dæmons, the various temporal fragments of Scaroth, the predatory nature imparted to humans by the Fendahl, and the occupation by the Silence. Scaroth claimed responsibility for the inventions of fire and the wheel; the Silents claimed they were on Earth since that point. The Osirans apparently had an influence on Earth around 5000 BC, inspiring many aspects of Ancient Egypt and imprisoning one of their number, Sutekh, in Egypt. The Third Doctor said that the Dæmons helped Homo sapiens "kick out" Neanderthal man. He mentioned the Greek civilisation, the Renaissance, the Industrial Revolution, and various myths, gods and devils including Khnum and the Horned Beast as being inspired by the Dæmons. For "a half a million years", humanity systematically killed one another in conflicts. Human beings' predatory and aggressive nature was evident in the many conflicts which humans fought amongst themselves throughout much of their early history, such as during the siege of Troy, the Dark Agesand the American War of Independence. Other conflicts, including World War I, the English Civil War, the American Civil War, the Mexican Civil War, the Crimean War, the Boer War, the Russo-Japanese War, the Thirty Years' War and the Peninsular War were also exploited by the War Lords, who kidnapped human soldiers from these various conflicts in Earth history for use in their war games. 20th and 21st Centuries The First Doctor's companion Vicki Pallister, who was from the 25th century, did not consider early 20th century Earth to be much more advanced than Rome in the 1st century. Barbara Wright took offence at this remark. The conflicts known as the First and Second World Wars and the Cold War would be particularly significant in the 20th century. The development of nuclear weapons increased international tensions in the late 20th century even more. In the 1980s nuclear war between the Soviet Union and the United States seemed imminent. This threat was somewhat alleviated when the great powers entrusted their nuclear launch codes to the United Kingdom for safe-keeping, and again when the planet came under the rule of the World Zone Authority in the early 21st century. In July 1969, the Eleventh Doctor made the humans subconsciously turn against the Silence and drove them off the planet, leaving behind their network of underground tunnels and several of their crafts. It was at this time that humans sent their first people on the Moon. The space race, partially inspired by the Silence, was of great significance: while Earth had been visited by aliens many times throughout its history, the launching of space probes made such visits more frequent, as Homo sapiens began drawing attention to themselves. These visits also tended to be more openly hostile. Earth was saved from conquest or outright annihilation often only through the intercession of the Doctor or the secret (prior to the 21st century) organisation Torchwood. An attack by the Great Intelligence would finally force the Earth's governments to agree on a unified response to aliens: the United Nations body known as UNIT. Despite this increase in invasions, a number of aliens that arrived were benevolent. The governments of Earth, as well as the Doctor, UNIT, Torchwood, and (by the 21st century) Sarah Jane Smith and her Ealing group, tried to keep these invasions a secret. UNIT was officially a counter-terrorist group and had several incidents explained as terrorism and accidents, though this caused political scandals throughout the 1970s. Torchwood used mind-wiping drugs to cover up some incidents, while Sarah Jane used her computer Mr Smith to deliberately falsify evidence and news reports. The Seventh Doctor would remark that these cover-ups were helped by the fact humans didn't want to notice, and were performing self-deception on themselves. In the early 21st century, starting with the Slitheen infiltration of 10 Downing Street, alien incidents became far more blatant. The governments and UNIT would have a random policy of alternately admitting that some aliens existed and trying to desperately cover things up, such as claiming the Battle of Canary Wharf was because of terrorists planting drugs in water. Many humans acknowledged the aliens, while others tried to claim they were fake. However, several further events, most notably the forced relocation of Earth and a global Dalek assault and the 456 crisis served to finally convince the populace at large that humanity was not alone in the universe. Subsequent events, however, in particular the manifestation of the Time Field, removed some of these events from the memories of many, if not all humans; the Doctor ultimately rebooted the universe and Earth's history. In 2011, Earth's political and social climate changed heavily following Miracle Day, where the human race stopped dying as a result of a morphic field and yet continued to age. This ended when Jack Harkness' blood was fed into the Blessing's antipodes. As a result, some countries like India and Pakistan reduced tensions with one another, while others like North Koreastarted mobilising troops and the legal definition and practical use of attempted murder and suicide were thrown into chaos.Various governments established the categories of life, throwing category 1s and 2s into overflow camps and incinerating category 1s inside Modules. This quickly became public knowledge. From 2019 to at least 2059, Earth went through a period of chaos: climate change, ozone degradation, the "oil apocalypse", the Great Cataclysm, a Korven invasion and the increased weight of the Moon causing high tide everywhere all at once. Humanity faced extinction, but not only survived, they achieved major advances in space travel and developed weather control technology. In 2058, Earth's first colony on Marswas established by Adelaide Brooke; humanity would go on to create an early form of transmat and lightspeed travel. To cope with the depleted oil supply, humans began drilling off world, taking oil from other planets. In late 21st century, the United States of America and Eurozone began showing hostilities to each other and by 2084, there were again two vast power blocs in conflict and the threat of nuclear war. According to one account, the tensions between the competing blocs ended with the Martian assault of 2086, when Paris was destroyed. A Thousand Day War against a common alien enemy united humans and planted the seeds for a united Earth. However, a different account showed that all of the Martians were either destroyed after — in the words of Harold — "something to do with T-Mat on the Moon" or were inactive and in suspended animation on Deimos and in the Sol system's asteroid belt. However, other accounts differed on this, stating that, among other things, Mars was entirely populated by human colonists by the 23rd century, with the native Martians, the Ice Warriors, already becoming — in the words of Ice Warrior expert, Professor Schooner — "extinct for hundreds of years", when, according to what Gregson Grenville had learnt from school, "they were all melted when their invasion fleet spiralled into the sun". This account showed extant Ice Warriors, but all were in suspended animation for — according to the Eighth Doctor — "many millions of years" at the time both the destruction of the fleet and the Thousand Year War were purported to have happened. Humanity travels to the Stars In 2089, Earth made its first interstellar flight which was flown by Susie Fontana Brooke and it led her to Proxima Centauri. In 2095 a full-scale human colonisation of Mars began to be colonised for the wealthy minority humans. Four years later, the governments of Earth, in answer to global warming, had taken vast sections of the Arctic and Antarctic and placed them inside huge domes called Snowglobes. In the 22nd century, Earth suffered the rise of large corporations which would occasionally wage active war against each other, energy crises and the collapse of the tourist trade. In 2156, Earth Central declared bankruptcy and the corporations (under the Earth Alliance of Corporations) took control of the planet. Despite this, Earth's colonisation of the galaxy continued to advance. The Adjudicators were established to enforce Earth law on the colonies. 22nd century Dalek Invasion The 22nd century Dalek invasion proved devastating to Earth. First, the Daleks wiped out fifteen colonies; next, they released a plague across the Earth. Over a six-month period, Africa, Asia and South America were almost wiped out; humanity was barely able to resist when the Daleks arrived. New York City and many other cities were destroyed. For ten years, the remaining inhabitants of Earth were terrorised by the Dalek forces, who enslaved many and turned others into Robomen, while the Daleks attempted to turn Earth into a mobile dreadnought. Only a handful of resistance groups existed. Following the defeat of their grand scheme and the shattering of their solar system blockade in the Battle of Cassius, the Daleks left Earth. The planet remained divided into feudal kingdoms for a time, as Earth refused assistance from the colonies; large conglomerates, however, stepped in to rebuild the Terran Security Forces. The invasion killed about two-thirds of Earth's population. Thirty years after the invasion, the Earth Council existed as a fledgling government, but anti-alien organisations like Earth United began to attract many youths to their cause. Earth was finally rebuilt when other ships from other human colonies arrived to offer their aid. The Daleks, during the 2190s, invaded Earth again under the Leadership of the Dalek Time Controller, after the renegade Time Lord the Meddling Monk spread another virus. They dug up much of North America, hoping this time to move Earth through time and space for the viruses from the Amethyst Viral Containment Station, turning Earth into a plague planet. This plan was averted when Lucie Miller crashed a Dalek Saucer into the mines at the cost of her life. Earth Empires By the 23rd century, Earth had recovered and a major "break-out" of colonisation took place. In time the planet formed a unified government and an Earth Empire emerged. This dominated most of Mutter's Spiral for over 500 years. This empire at times came into military conflict with other space powers, particularly the Draconians, Cybermen and the Korven. It often employed oppressive and disenfranchising policies on the indigenous inhabitants of its colonies. Alongside Draconia, Earth would fight and win the Second Dalek War. Before the war, Earth and the Empire was overseen by a president, but from the late 26th century it was ruled by a Divine Empress. Unrest among the subjugated alien races, instabilities in the Empire's political and economic structure, and ecological damage to Earth eventually led to the dissolution of the Empire, which in time gave way to the Galactic Federation, headquartered on Io. By the 28th century, Earth was commonly referred to as "Old Earth" by the inhabitants of its colonies such as Nocturne. In the 29th century, Earth's environment was largely destroyed by solar flares. Humanity fled the planet on giant spaceships, returning when the solar flares stabilised. Autonomous nations returned during the crisis, as countries like the United Kingdom constructed their own, specific refuge ships. According to one account, humanity was still travelling on refuge ships by the 33rd century. According to another account, the Kustollon Igrix recalled that in 3046, the Kustollons of Kustolliafought the humans of Earth in an "enormous, terrible battle" over disputed territories in the Perseus arm. The humans won using a virus developed from Peter and Charlotte Cobb's research which disabled the Kustollons' biotechnology. According to the Ninth Doctor, Earth had collapsed and took centuries to recover from famine, plague and misery. By 4000, Earth and its dominions were ruled by a Guardian of the Solar System, with the Space Security Service handling military intelligence. Following the death of the incumbent Guardian, Mavic Chen, however, his descendants brought down the Galactic Federation's democracy and the Earth-ruled Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire took its place. During this time the enslavement of the Ood as a servant class occurred. The Empire was succeeded by the Earth Alliance. However, the brutal Dalek invasion of 4162 saw Earth conquered and occupied by Daleks once again and would result in the Great Catastrophe that devastated Earth and its colonies. Earth recovered yet again, forming advanced national alliances before a new Ice Age and World War VI struck it in the 51st century. However, it still triggered the Great Breakout of space colonisation and created the Time Agency. Later Events Earth, in its later history, was abandoned numerous times by its human inhabitants, first in 6087 when solar flares bombarded the planet, leaving Earth uninhabited for 10,000 years. The population of Earth was evacuated in vast starships, while a small number of people were left behind aboard Nerva Beacon to begin the repopulation of the planet once conditions on the surface were suitable for life. Humans elsewhere carried on with another period of colonial expansion under GalSec. While Earth was uninhabited and damaged, it was occupied by the Charrl, who renamed the world Antýkhon. Humans who had survived the flares, referred to as "Hairies", had mutated to adapt to the depleted atmosphere and soil caused by the Charrls' industrial activities. The Charrl occupation lasted some 3,497 years. Nerva Beacon's evacuees returned to Earth after ten thousand years had passed. They recolonised the planet. According to one account, by the year 37,166, Earth had been abandoned "since the start of the third era". Some time after, Earth was visited by the Usurians, who relocated the dying human population first to Marsand then Pluto. Generations later, humans had thrown off the yoke of Usurian exploitation and returned to Earth. By the year 200,000, Earth was at its height, covered with megacities and a population of 96 billion. It was the centre of the galactic domain of the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire that stretched across a million planets and species. The Empire had been secretly manipulated and its progress hindered by Dalek survivors of the Last Great Time War, who allowed an alien known as the Jagrafess and his consort, the Editor, control over the planet until they were caught and overthrown. Earth underwent a century of social collapse and pollution before a full-scale invasion commenced in 200,100, including a bombing campaign which disfigured the continents. The Dalek fleet was destroyed by the Bad Wolf entity. About the year 2,000,000, Earth was relocated two light-years from its proper position by the Time Lords to prevent the escape of aliens from the constellation of Andromeda who had stolen information from the Matrix on Gallifrey. Most of the humans remaining on Earth were wiped out. Those that survived degenerated to a primitive, tribal culture. The planet came to be known as Ravolox, with Earth being completely forgotten. The inhabitants of Ravolox eventually came to know of the true nature and history of their planet and to rebuild their civilisation. The prophecy of the Vampire Messiah also used the name Ravolox for Earth. At some point, the planet was known by the name Tellus and was owned entirely by the mining company, Tellac Inc. During this period, the president of the company was the political leader of the planet as well. At some point in the far future, Earth was a dead planet, destroyed and "laid barren by wanton waste and foolhardy destruction". Earth's Destruction In the 57th segment of Time, the last humans left Earth because of the increasing danger that it would fall into the Sun, fleeing to planets such as Refusis II and Frontios. This destruction of Earth was dated circa 10,000,000 by The Book of the War and The Human Species: A Spotter's Guide and circa 12,000,000 by some future historians. In Earth's absence, humanity was deprived of a common cultural reference point and the posthuman era began. The posthuman Arcadian movement recreated Earth on 28,000 Earth-like displays, of which many were called "New Earth". Other accounts indicate Earth still existed billions of years later, by which time the Sun had exhausted its hydrogen supply and turned into a red giant. It was restored to a "classic" Earth by the National Trust. As the Sun grew, the National Trust financed technology to keep its expansion held back so it would not engulf the Earth. However, funding for the preservation project eventually ran out and the National trust withdrew its protection. Earth was finally destroyed by the expanding Sun in the year 5,000,000,000. However, at some point, humanity had settled on a planet called New Earth, which had a similar size, orbit, and atmosphere to Earth. According to one account, humanity had relocated to New Earth long before the destruction of Earth. According to another account, the Tenth Doctor said that in 5,000,000,000, "as soon as the Earth burnt up", the human race, who at this point were "spread out across the stars", got nostalgic and then found New Earth after forming a big revival movement. Humanity outlived their original homeworld for tens of trillions of years, up until the end of the universe itself and beyond. Alternate Timelines Earth experienced various alternate timelines. In one timeline, the Daleks found the Eye of Time, invaded Earth in 1963 and wiped out humanity. This timeline was averted by the Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond, by preventing the Daleks from resurrecting their Emperor along with the rest of Skaro and launching the attack in the first place. On one occasion, guerilla fighters from an alternate timeline of 22nd century Earth attempted to prevent their own future and instead caused it. Shura bombed Auderly House where Sir Reginald Styles was holding the second World Peace Conference, vital to preventing World War III. As a result, many world leaders were killed and a series of wars devastated the planet, killing seven-eighths of the population. By the 22nd century, the Earth was under the rule of the Daleks. After travelling to this future, the Third Doctor and Jo Grant pieced together what had actually happened to cause the future which had previously been blamed upon Styles. After being informed of the truth, Shura sacrificed himself to blow up a Dalek attack force once Auderly House was emptied, changing the future. On another occasion, the release of Sutekh in 1911 meant that by 1980 the Earth would become a desolate planet circling a dead sun. The Fourth Doctor showed this to Sarah Jane Smith, and by causing Sutekh to age to death before he could escape, this timeline was averted. In another alternative timeline created by the Elder Gods in the hope of destroying Earth, Vladimir Kryuchkov became the General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union instead of Mikhail Gorbachev in 1985. On 9 November 1989, World War III broke out between the United States and its allies including the United Kingdom on the one hand and the Soviet Union on the other hand. Given that nuclear weapons were used by both sides, hundreds of millions of people were killed in the conflict. This timeline was ultimately negated by the Seventh Doctor except for in a pocket universe where the Doctor trapped the two Elder Gods responsible and, accidentally, his companions Ace and Hex. In an alternate timeline, the Earth was a polluted world covered in a chemical slime. From this world sprang the haemovores with the Ancient One being the last by the year 500,000. After Fenric brought the Ancient One to 1943 Earth, he attempted to get the Ancient One to fill the oceans with poison which would create this future. The Seventh Doctor convinced the Ancient One of the truth and it sacrificed itself to defeat Fenric and change its future. The Master opening the Eye of Harmony from the Doctor's TARDIS in San Francisco on 31 December 1999 led to Earth being sucked into the Eye at midnight. However, when Grace Holloway helped the Eighth Doctor put the TARDIS into a temporal orbit, this timeline was averted. After becoming Prime Minister, the Harold Saxon incarnation of the Master orchestrated the Toclafane invasion, decimating the human population of the Earth and putting the planet under his rule to use as a stepping stone to take over the universe. Within a year, the Earth was quarantined by the rest of the universe as going through "terminal extinction." After the defeat of the Master thanks to the efforts of Martha Jones, Captain Jack Harkness and the Tenth Doctor, this timeline was reverted and became known as The Year That Never Was. Only those on the Valiant when time was reversed would ever know of these events. When a member of the Trickster's Brigade made Donna Noble change a seemingly small decision in her life, it resulted in an alternate timeline where the Doctor had died on Christmas, 2007. Because of this, many deaths occurred that he would have otherwise stopped. These deaths included most of the population of London when a spaceship replica of the Titanic crashed into the city. The timeline was put back to rights after Rose Tyler, with the help of UNIT, sent Donna back in time to ensure she made the decision to turn left instead of right and take a job at H.C. Clements. The Kovarian Chapter of the Silence exploding the TARDIS in 2010 led to the collapse of the universe, with Earth's history being barely held together by the TARDIS as it exploded throughout history. The Doctor was able to reboot the universe by flying the Pandorica into the exploding TARDIS. When River Song refused to shoot the Eleventh Doctor at Lake Silencio on 22 April 2011, a fixed point in time, time collapsed, creating a timeline where all of history was happening at once. The Doctor revealed to River he was really miniaturised and hiding inside an android replica of himself, causing her to perform the shooting and abort this timeline. Culture Human culture was highly diverse. Natives of the Earth used a wide variety of languages, including Latin, Greek and Hebrew in the ancient times and English, Mandarin and Russian in the 20th and 21st centuries. Some of the Earth languages were later used on other worlds too, for example Hebrew was spoken on the human colony of Ha'olam. The Earth was home to many influential human artists, such as Leonardo da Vinci and Vincent van Gogh. Influential Earth musicians included Ludwig van Beethoven, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, and the Beatles. Religions Diverse deities were worshipped on the planet. The ancient Romans worshipped several gods, including Vulcan and Venus. Some Earth deities were in fact advanced beings from outer space, like the Osirans and Olympians worshipped by the Egyptians and Greeks respectively. Eventually however, these cults started to lose their influence because of the spread of Christianity. Without specifying the species, the Tenth Doctor said that Earth, like a million other worlds "right across the universe", had "the representation of the horned beast" in its myths and legends. The Beast claimed to be this "devil", along with all of the others in every religion which had such a figure. Politics In its early period, the Earth lacked a united planetary government, being organised into nation-states instead. Many of those societies were ruled by kings, like Ur, Macedon of the ancient era, France in the 18th century and England well into the 21st. Other forms of government, like that of the United States of America, which was led by a President, were however by no means unknown. Earth was finally unified into a world state after the Thousand Day War against the Ice Warriors in the late 21st century. A brief relapse into warring feudal states followed the Dalek occupation before the Earth was again united. It was also around this time that Earth formed the Alliance with Alpha Centauri and other nearby systems, its first formal alliance with alien species. The United Earth government quickly became corrupt and on the payroll of powerful financial concerns like INITEC, the Galatron Mining Corporation, the AMORB Project and especially IMC, looking the other way as these organisations victimised indigenous species and human colonists alike on the outer worlds. In time the business policies of these corporations and the political and diplomatic policies of the Earth government became parallel and laid the foundations for the Earth Empire. Law and order was enforced by the Adjudicators. Although Earth was governed by a democratically elected leader, civil liberties in the mid-third millennium were marginalized and critics of the government were frequently sent to the Moon, which was converted from a civilian colony to a prison. In the last centuries of the third millennium, the Republic became an Imperial monarchy, with the Holy King (or Queen) ruling Earth and its empire. The last Holy Monarch left control of the Earth to a ruling council upon her death, shortly before the Solos Incident. With the advent of the Second Ice Age and continuing unrest among the colonies, Earth's government collapsed at the turn of the fourth millennium. Feudalism returned on the planet and on many of its colonies. An aristocratic government remained in control of Earth when the Galactic Federation was formed in the later years of the millennium. This aristocracy gradually gave way to more democratic forms, but this new era of freedom was short-lived as the Solar System came under the sway of the Chen Dynasty after 4000. By 4126, Earth was the centre of the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire, a vast and powerful tri-galactic power. Ood slavery was common and accepted during this period. By 4162, however, it had been replaced by the Earth Alliance, a powerful Earth-centred bloc. This was the main power fighting another Dalek invasion of the galaxy, though Earth itself was conquered for much of the war. When it was liberated, it became a victim of the Great Catastrophe. After this, the nations of the Earth became completely independent once more. A Sixth World War loomed by the year 5000 between the superpowers of the Icelandic Alliance and Supreme Alliance. This ended with the Supreme Alliance victorious and Iceland occupied. Other important nations at the time included the Commonwealth of Australia, which itself was occupied and the Philippines, which liberated Iceland and defeated the Supreme Alliance. At the same time, Earth was responsible for a new period of space exploration and colonisation. By the 100th century, the Earth was facing civil wars and by the 102nd century it was reformed into the Junta. Information on what forms of government existed on Earth during its later periods was scant, owing to the frequent evacuations and resettlements by humanity which occurred. During Earth's period as the planet Ravolox, the few surviving humans there appeared to live in a tribal matriarchy somewhat similar to that of the ancient Celts. Economy Variations of capitalism and communism were practised by Earth humans in the 20th century. From the 20th to at least the 40th centuries, much of Earth's economy was dependent on oil, a non-renewable resource, much to the annoyance of the Fourth Doctor. In 2008, the Earth entered a recession. Three years later, the Earth's economy spiralled further following the Miracle, leaving Ireland and Greece bankrupt. Towards the end of Earth's history, trees which traced their ancestry to the tropical rainforests had acquired sizeable fortunes, mostly in real estate. Place in the Universe The First Doctor was unfamiliar with Earth prior to his departure on Gallifrey. However, his granddaughter Susan Foreman had learned of its existence and that of the solar system in her spatial cartography lessons. Earth was the target for many alien invasions. The conquest of the planet was often for one of three reasons: * The need for resources * The expansion of empires * The replacement of a homeworld The Sontaran invasion of Earth, as well as a previous claim to the planet, was motivated by the actions of the Rutan-Sontaran War. The Nimon sought control of Earth due to its position in space allowing for multiple expansions in their Great Journey of Life. There were invasions more subtle than a direct military action. Sometime before 2050, a Korven known as Lomax hijacked the British government and ruled over Great Britain. He also used the British government to gain control of many other parts of the world. Those under the British Government's control lived under a corrupt, totalitarian regime. Lomax and his subordinates were killed during their invasion attempt. Species that planned on turning Earth into their "New..." planets included the Zygons , the Cybermen, the Nestene Consciousness, the Daleks, the Pyroviles and the Saturnyns.